Maid Café
by Natyqg
Summary: Sakura Haruno, linceciada en medicina y presumiendo de hablar cuatro idiomas. ¿Cómo una chica como ella puede acabar trabajando en el Maid Café? - Sasuke Uchiha, derrite a cualquier chica, ¿Cómo un chico como el puede llegar a enamorarse perdidamente de una Maid? Ella, madura y segura de lo que hacer, además de Santa hasta el matrimonio. Ël, inmaduro y se acuesta con todas.
1. Prólogo

**MAID CAFÉ**

·

·

·

**PROLOGO  
**

**Sakura**

Otro día en aquel odioso antro, como lo detestaba. Muchas chicas estarían deseosas por encontrar un trabajo como el mío, vamos, a que idiota no le gustaría vestirse atrevida, sin perder el encanto, y llamar todo el que entre como si fuera tu..._amo_.

Soy _Sakura Haruno_, tengo veintitrés años. Estudié medicina en una de las mejores instituciones de Tokio, además de que estuve dos años viviendo en Londres para mejorar mi inglés y otro año en España para aprender español.

¿Y de qué me ha servido todo eso? ¿Acaso he acabado trabajando en uno de los mejores hospitales del mundo? No, ahora estoy aquí, en Tokio, con un empleo en un Maid Café a unas calles de mi actual apartamento,

¿Porqué una chica como yo acabó allí? Fácil, la maldita _crisis_ que perdura después de tantos años en todo el mundo. No estás cualificada para el puesto, _decían_, necesitamos gente con más experiencia, _decían_.

¡Joder! ¡Toda mi vida dedicada a unos estúpidos estudios! ¿Para qué? _¡Para nada!_ Tantos años intentando ser alguien en la vida para terminar vestida de forma ridícula en un café, atendiendo a personas y llamándolas como si fueran mis amos, y no hablemos de las estúpidas canciones que debía entonar.

Ahora mismo me encontraba en el servicio privado de la cafetería, me tenía que enfundar un pomposo vestido color pastel, tenía que peinar mi cabello rosa de forma que adquiriera volumen y ondulaciones, además de llevar por cinco horas seguidas unos zapatos pesados y altos.

Me miré al espejo para maquillarme levemente, brillo, máscara de pestañas, rubor y sombra pastel y ya estaba más que lista. Por último, me coloqué unas orejas de _gatito rosas _y muy peludas en la cabeza.

Paré frente a la puerta que comunicaba el vestuario con la cocina. Respiré hondo y preparé una sonrisa de esas que hacen derretirse a cualquiera. Iba a abrir la puerta pero me sorprendí y borre mi sonrisa al ver que esta se abría sola.

—¡Frente!- Exclamó una voz al otro lado de la puerta, aunque esta de golpe se abrió rebelando el rostro de _Ino_, una compañera de trabajo.- Vaya, hoy te toca ir de _Neko_, ¡qué rollo! Eso me tocó a mi ayer...- Confesó alzando las manos en un gesto resignado.

—Ya sabes como odio esto.- Dije señalando mi aspecto, ella arrugó el ceño, le encantaba su trabajo.- Con suerte solo tenga que soportar este _calvario_ un par de semanas, como mucho un mes.- Añadí mientras ella transformaba su rostro con una mueca de curiosidad.

—¿Porqué dices eso?- Preguntó acercándose a mi mientras se colocaba bien el dobladillo del vestido exuberante. Ella era más voluptuosa que yo, pero eso no es una cosa que me importe mucho, con mi talla noventa y cinco de pecho estoy contenta.

—Mi padre a estado fuera del país y cree haber encontrado una clínica muy prometedora en la que estarían encantados de aceptar a una chica con varios _idiomas_ y excelentes _calificaciones._- Expliqué mientras ella me miraba asombrada y asentía comprendiendo.

—¿Dónde está esa clínica que dices?- Cuestionó sin perder su toque curioso, mucas veces le confesaba que trabajar en ese café afectaba su personalidad, es decir, no es un _personaje anime_ o..._manga_, no debe comportarse como tal en todos los momentos de su día a día.

—En _San Francisco_.- Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, incluso llegué a pensar que se saldrían de sus órbitas como si de un dibujo animado se tratase. Se acercó aún más a mi y agarró mis hombros con un agarre fuerte.

—¡Eso está muy lejos, frente!- Comentó dando pequeños saltos, como si hiciera una _rabieta_. Yo esbocé una sonrisa triste soltándome lentamente de su agarre y caminando lentamente a la salida. Antes de salir me detuve para volver a hablar.

—Si en mi propio país no quieren que trabaje para lo que verdaderamente estoy cualificada, pues no me queda de otra, tendré que irme..._Cerda_.- Dicho esto salí de los vestuarios lentamente. Ino no dijo nada, tan solo se quedó en silencio.

Retomé mi sonrisa y me paré justo delante de la entrada, no sin antes coger la bandeja de comida y sujetarla contra mi regazo. Observando por el cristal de la entrada, ladeo el rostro y sonrío aún más cuando veo que una pareja joven decide entrar en la cafetería.

—¡Bienvenidos_ amos_!- Exclamé con un tono aniñado.- ¡Gracias por venir al _Maid Café_!- Con una mano continué sujetando la bandeja, mientras que con la otra hice un además como si fuera un _gatito._

Y, como siempre hacía, conduje a los clientes hacía la mesa que ellos indicaran. Ahí comenzaba mi día, _maldita rutina..._

·

·

·

¡Hola!

Sí, sé que no debería comenar con otro Fanfic sin haber terminado los demás, pero no pude resistirme.

Miradme (aunque no creo que podáis), llorando como una magdalena porque acabo de ver por trigésima octava vez la película de tres metros sobre el cielo.

Bueno, a lo que iba, empecé este fic porque me pareció muy curioso este tipo de cafeterías japonesas, son tan...extrañas para mi.

Espero que os haya gustado el mini prólogo, pronto entrará en acción Sasuke...¿ansiosos/as!

¡Espero que sí!

**Neko:** mitad gato, mitad humano.

_**¡4 reviews y continúo!**_


	2. Capítulo 1 - Recuerdos I

**MAID CAFÉ**

·

·

·

**CAPÍTULO 1 – RECUERDOS I**

_Un sonido molesto se coló por sus conductos auditivos, causando su despertar. Se reincorporó mientras con una manos se restregaba sus somnolientos ojos. Tenía sueño, como todos, era muy temprano, apenas las cinco y media de la mañana._

_Aquel pitido seguía sonando, sin embargo, ella lo apagó presionando un simple botón rojo que residía en la parte superior del cachivache. Se levantó molesta, ¿quién no lo estaría? Pensó en todo lo que le quedaba por hacer, y deseó volver a estar en su acogedora y cómoda cama._

_Abrió suavemente la puerta del armario y cogió un conjunto sencillo y bonito. No le gustaban los colores llamativos, era una chica que pese al patrimonio familiar que tenía desde su nacimiento, se conformaba con muy poco._

_Entró al baño y se desvistió, dejando la ropa en una cesta para lavar más tarde. Entró a la bañera lentamente, sintiendo como el agua caliente relajaba sus poros. Lavó su cabello con un suave champú de mora y lo suavizó con una crema de frutos del bosque. _

_La toalla alrededor de su femenina silueta impedía ver su desnudez. Agarró un cepillo y comenzó a cepillar su cabello libre de nudos. Finalmente se enfundó en unos vaqueros azules y se coloqué la camiseta color vino a juego con sus tacones bajos._

_Se miró al espejo, tratando de maquillarse levemente. Sus labios y sus pómulos eran los antagonistas de su rostro, lo principal eran sus ojos. Verdes como el más hermoso prado que jamás haya existido._

_Desayunó algo sencillo, un par de tostadas con mantequilla, junto con un rico zumo natural. Miró el reloj, las seis y cuarto, llegaba a tiempo, entraba las siete a su universidad, que estaba a cuarenta minutos de su casa._

_·_

_·_

_·_

—_¡Sakura!- Gritó su amiga Misaki a lo lejos. Se giró para contemplarla correr hacia ella con una carpeta en sus manos. Antes de llegar hasta Sakura, chocó contra un chico moreno, y, la carpeta junto con los papeles cayeron al suelo._

—_Vaya, lo siento Misaki-chan.- Se disculpó el chico con cara de cachorrito, mientras, la chica de cabello dorado lo miraba embelesada, tomando los papeles que le ofrecía el chico tras haberlos recogido._

—_No importa, Dante-kun.- Consiguió decir tímida y entrecortada. Rápidamente y con un sonoro "gracias", volvió a correr hacía su amiga con las mejillas sonrosadas._

—_Espero verte salir con Dante antes de que me vaya.- Propuso y consiguió poner aún mas roja a su amiga. Ella se echó a reír sin poder evitarlo, atrayendo las miradas de algunos de los que pasaban por aquel transitado pasillo._

—_No digas eso.- Dijo con los mofletes hinchados, pero cambió su expresión por una triste de repente.- No quiero que te marches...- Confesó abrazando a su mejor amiga. Este año se marchaba a Londres para consolidar su acento inglés._

—_Nos volveremos a ver muy pronto, te lo prometo.- Aseguró levantado su mano izquierda y levantando su dedo meñique. Misaki le agarró el dedo con su otro meñique. Ambas habían hecho una promesa...que nunca se cumplió._

_·_

_·_

_·_

_Desembarcó del avión sintiendo sus pies pesados, tantas horas de vuelo cansaban bastante. Aún le quedaban dos años de estudio allí y ya estaba astillada con todo ese ambiente. Solo tenía que aguantar el tipo, sería una buena doctora._

_Haciendo gala de sus dotes lingüísticas, preguntó amablemente a un señor trajeado sobre la ubicación de los taxis. Agradeció y se montó en uno de aquellos llamativos coches. Indicó la dirección de su hotel y sin más, suspiró, aún le quedaba mucho por hacer._

_·_

_·_

_·_

_Estaba harta de viajar. Había conseguido un título más para su colección, poseía tres, uno de medicina, un título como hablante de inglés y otro como hablante de francés. Ahora iba por el título Español, con ese título podría trabajar en muchos más trabajos, pues ya conocía cuatro idiomas: Japonés; Inglés; Francés y Español._

_Ahora se había desplazado hasta España, concretamente se encontraba en Madrid, la capital. No conocía mucho el idioma, pero se las apañaría, quizás fuera un año interesante. Su madre le dijo que los Españoles eran muy...fogosos._

_Quitó esos pensamientos de su mente, debía centrarse en sus estudios, la diversión ya vendría después. Era responsable y madura y, desde que cumplió los quince y vio como todas las niñas perdían la virginidad a esa edad tan temprana, decidió que se mantendría entera hasta el matrimonio. _

_Y lo que se proponía, lo cumplía._

_·_

_·_

_·_

**Sakura**

Llegué a mi casa súper cansada. Nada más entrar, me retiré los zapatos y los tiré sin cuidado por algún sitio. Me tiré sobre el sofá literalmente, bocabajo. Cerré los ojos, tenía mucho sueño, así que, casi sin darme cuenta, me quedé _dormida._

_·_

_·_

_·_

_Desde que estaba en Londres había encontrado muy pocos trabajos, actualmente consiguió uno muy cerca de su apartamento de alquiler. Trabajaba de recepcionista en uno de los hoteles más importantes y, no se podía quejar, cobraba un buen sueldo._

_Había conocido a un par de personas desde que estaba allí, una de ellas Jason, se podría decir que era su primer amor y, para su desdicha, la otra persona que conoció era Carol, su novia. Ellos eran muy amables y se complementaban bastante bien._

_Los conoció en el hotel en el que trabajaba. Ellos eran una pareja al escape, osea, sus padres no aceptaban su relación, así que iban a vivir juntos, pero hasta que encontraran un apartamento, se alojarían en el hotel._

_Recordó que en su barrio habían apartamentos libres y a muy buen precio. Así que se mudaron...Pobre de ella, ahora tendría que ver al chico que le gustaba todos los días, y, además, acompañado de su "Little Princess", como él la llamaba._

_·_

_·_

_·_

_¡España la estaba volviendo loca! Fiesta y música por todos lados. En una época del año, las mujeres se vestían de forma rara y... lo llamaban "trajes de gitana", además de que lo acompañaban con un baile flamenco que resultaba un tanto difícil de bailar._

_Aquí conoció a Carmen, un muchacha a la que le encantaba todo lo relacionado con esta fiesta. Ella la ayudó mucho con el idioma, e incluso la aficionó a comer algunos de los platos típicos Españoles._

_Se podría decir que su cuarto título lo ganó gracias a ella. No se podía arrepentir de haber salido a conocer mundo y, quizás, volviera algún día. Había sido una experiencia inolvidable y bonita, algo que contar cuando volviera junto su amiga Misaki._

_·_

_·_

_·_

**Sakura**

Desperté perlada en sudor, hacía un calor insoportable. Miré por la ventana del salón, el cielo estaba teñido de naranja, _¿¡cómo era posible!? ¿¡Tanto he dormido!?_ Decidí levantarme y darme una ducha, quería despejarme un poco y, de paso, quitarme la peste a sudor.

Antes de meterme en la ducha, dejé que la cena se fuera haciendo en el robot de cocina, total, para un simple arroz... Ya me había acostumbrado a hacer tantos _dibujos con Ketchup_ en el _Maid Café_, que yo también los dibujo en mis comidas.

Suspiré, quizás no me había ido mal siendo una _Maid_, aún así me iría de nuevo. Yo estudié tanto para ser doctora, no para servir a gente en una estúpida y cursi cafetería. Iba a mudarme con mi padre a _San Francisco_ y poder ejercer mi profesión.

Por el momento nada me retiene aquí,_ ¿no?_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_¡Hola!_

_¿Un coñazo de capítulo?_

_Yo también lo pienso, pero si queréis entender la historia, debemos rebuscar en los recuerdos de Sakura, no os preocupéis, tan solo serán los dos primeros capítulos._

_Estoy muy triste, dije cuatro reviews y solo me ha añadido una persona a favoritos...¿Qué se le va a hacer?_

_En fin, solo pido que me hagáis sonreir cuando leo vuestros comentarios, me encantan :D_

_OS QUIERO (eso sonó muy psicópata o me lo parece a mi sola ¿?)_

_Esta ve solo pediré uno...Me lo darás personita con buen corazón que te tomas tu tiempo para leer mis locuras T_T_


	3. Capítulo 2 - Recuerdos II

**MAID CAFE**

·

·

·

**CAPITULO 2 – RECUERDOS II**

_Suspiré cansada, luego de tantos años fuera de mi país...Al fin pude volver. Japón, aquí tenía a todos mis amigos de la infancia y, por supuesto, también a mi familia. Estaba deseando volver a ver a mi mejor amiga, Misaki, seguramente ella se habría decantado por el diseño gráfico._

_Caminé por las brillantes y concurridas calles de Tokio, esperaba que Misaki siguiera viviendo donde siempre, quería abrazarla ya. Me detuve al divisar unos apartamentos muy lúgubres a las afueras de Tokio._

_Yo siempre decía que aquellos pisos no se parecían en absoluto a su personalidad, maldita sea, ella era muy alegre, no tan fría y solitaria como yo. Entré al ascensor y pulsé el botón del segundo piso. Misaki le tenía miedo a ese ascensor, ya que se movía mucho y hacía unos ruidos muy raros, así que siempre subía por las escaleras._

—_¡Hola!- Saludé eufórica al conserje, lo conocía desde hace tiempo. Me resultó muy extraño ver tristeza en sus ojos.- ¿Está Misaki en casa?- Pregunté._

—_No...verás...es que...-Quiso continuar, pero no lo dejé. Se me ocurrió una idea bastante divertida._

—_¡Mejor! Me podría dar las llaves de su apartamento para sorprender, claro, si a usted no le importa y me lo permite.- Pedí amablemente. Él se quedó cayado unos instantes, pero luego decidió responderme._

—_La señorita Misaki...falleció hace año y medio.- Quedé en shock ante semejante noticia. Por mi cabeza pasaron recuerdos de cuando mi mejor amiga y yo estábamos juntas. Cada momento, cada sonrisa, cada carcajada, todo quedó gravado en mi mente con fuego._

—_¿Cómo...?- Logré articular aún en shock, tenía la imagen de Misaki en mi memoria. El conserje me miró con mucha más tristeza en su expresión y procedió a explicármelo todo._

—_La señorita vino aquella noche muy feliz, al parecer un chico llamado Dante la había invitado a una cita.- Tenía la boca seca y la vista nublada, pero aún así...seguía atenta a la explicación.- Salió de la casa muy temprano, pero cerca de las nueve de la noche llamó para avisar que llegaría tarde...pero nunca llegó.- Aquello me dio esperanza, quizá solo estaba desaparecida._

—_Entonces...¿está desparecida?- Mis ojos se anegaron de lágrimas aún más cuando lo vi negar con la cabeza._

—_Tuvieron un accidente de tráfico cerca de las tres de la mañana, él no iba borracho, pero el conductor del camión que venía de frente sí.- Me derrumbé al suelo cuando escuché lo que no quería oír, ella no...no podía estar muerta.- Según lo que me dijeron, ambos estaban abrazados y mirándose cuando los encontraron.- No pude más y me abracé a mi misma comenzando a llorar con fuerza._

—_¡No, Misaki! ¡Misaki!- Grité lo más fuerte que pude, haciendo salir de sus apartamentos a la gente que residía en ellos.-¡Misaki!- El conserje me consiguió levantar del suelo, abrazándome. Yo me agarré más fuerte a él.- Misaki...-Sollocé en un susurro._

_·_

_·_

_·_

**Sakura**

—¡No!- Grité reincorporádome. Me sentía pegajosa, estaba transpirando por aquel maldito sueño. De eso hacía más de dos años. Me pasé una mano por la frente, midiendo la temperatura. Me había vuelto a recostar en la cama antes de bañarme, y me había vuelto a quedar dormida.

Decidí darme un baño y bajar para comerme el arroz con ketchup. Sí, había dibujado un gatito con ketchup sobre el arroz. Miré la hora en el gran reloj de la sala, las tres menos veinte de la tarde. Tenía tiempo, entraba a las cuatro a trabajar.

Me levanté rápida al escuchar la canción de Everytime We Touch, canción de llamada de mi teléfono móvil. La primera vez que la escuché fue porque me la enseñó Jason, aquel día en el que me enamoré de él.

·

·

·

—_¿Bailamos?- Preguntó mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos, acompañados del brillo de sus hermosos ojos marrones. Yo me negué recordándole que su novia también estaba en aquella fiesta y que podía sentirse mal si el bailaba con otra chica.- No te preocupes, ha ido al baño, cuando vuelva bailaré con ella, además, no puedo dejar a una chica tan bella sentada mientras suena esta maravillosa canción.-Me ruboricé aún más al notar su agarre en mi mano más fuerte._

_Y...Acepté._

_Puede que esta fuera mi única oportunidad de estar tan cerca de él, y, por muy cruel que parezca, no me sentía mal por Carol, en absoluto. La canción sonaba lentamente, aquella voz era tan hermosa...Como el chico que me tenía agarrada de la cintura._

_Inspiré su olor, intentando que se quedara grabado en mi mente. Mi cabeza estaba apoyada en su hombro y me sentía tan feliz, tanto que no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Cerré los ojos para concentrarme más en él, dejándome llevar por la melodía._

_Y, cuando iba a volverlos a abrir y mirarlo, la canción terminó y él miró tras de mi, donde estaba su novia con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro. Se alejó de mi y la abrazó. Ella nos elogió y nos aseguró que nos compenetrábamos muy bien en la pista de baile._

_Yo solo asentí mientras me sentaba en la silla. Observé triste como el la llevaba delicadamente a la pista de baile para danzar ahora con ella, con su "Little Princes". Pude leer los labios de él, que le susurraban a Carol en su oído un "I love you"._

_·_

_·_

_·_

Moví la cabeza con movimientos bruscos hacia los lados para despertar de mi ensimismamiento. Miré la pantalla del teléfono, era mi padre. Pesadamente deslicé mi dedo por la parte del aparato que tenía un color verdoso.

—Buenas tardes, papá.- Saludé de inmediato al escuchar su respiración a través de la linea. El era un hombre serio, pero me quería mucho, a pesar de no demostrármelo.- ¿Cómo estas?- Pregunté con educación.

—Buenas tardes, Sakura, estoy bien, gracias.- Respondió con aquel tono varonil que lo caracterizaba. - Seguramente sabrás la razón de mi llamada.- La verdad era que...ciertamente no lo sabía.

—Ilumíname.- Aventuré. Mi padre estaba de viaje de negocios en Estados Unidos, concretamente en Los Ángeles. Yo siempre había soñado con ir allí.

—Logré que te aceptaran en el hospital de San Francisco.-Mi rostro se iluminó, al fin podía ejercer de lo que realmente me gustaba hacer.- Hay una vacante para dentro de seis meses. Ya tienes el billete comprado, te llegará en un par de semanas, consérvalo hasta la fecha que venga en la carta que te adjunto junto con los billetes.

—¡Genial, gracias papá!- Agradecí, tendría que aguantar poco en ese estúpido café. Miré la hora, debía salir ya si quería llegar a tiempo para cambiarme.- Te tengo que dejar, papá, llegaré tarde a trabajar si no es así. Gracias de nuevo, adiós.- Me despedí soltando un sonoro beso.

—Adiós, hija.- Sin más colgué. Metí el plato en la pila de fregar y agarré mi bolso echando el móvil dentro. Luego cogí las llaves de la casa y del coche y salí apresurada cerrando la puerta y colocando el seguro.

·

·

·

Aparqué mi coche en el aparcamiento para personal autorizado que se encontraba detrás del café. Caminé hasta entrar por la puerta trasera y dirigirme a los vestuarios, con suerte no me encontraría con Ino.

—¡Frente!- Estaba siendo demasiado bonito para ser verdad. Ino venía corriendo hacía mi hasta caer, literalmente, encima mía.- Te extrañé.- Dijo con un par de lágrimas en sus ojos azules apunto de salir.

—Cerda, nos vimos esta mañana.- Le recordé con pesadez, estaba acostumbrada a sus locuras desde hace mucho. Cuando me fuera estaría aburrida, la echaría de menos.

—¡Anda, es verdad!- Dio una palmada, señal de que se acordó de golpe. Se miró la muñeca y abrió los ojos como platos. Luego me dirigió su mirada.- ¿¡Pero qué haces parada!? ¡Vístete o llegarás tarde!- Tendrá cara, si es por culpa de ella que esté perdiendo tiempo. Entré en los vestuarios ignorándola por completo.

Hoy era Lunes, así que me tocaba ir de rojo. Este era mi vestido favorito, tenía combinaciones de rojo y dorado, eso me fascinaba. Los zapatos eran gruesos y negros, las medías de un tono marfil brillante y el cabello debía dejarlo natural con una diadema blanca con un lazo rojo y dorado a un lado.

Me maquillé los ojos haciéndolos parecer más grandes y me pinté los labios de un tono rosado con brillos en varias tonalidades rojas. Muchas veces había descubierto a los clientes del sector masculino mirando mis labios, pero yo seguía reacia a estar con ningún hombre fuera del matrimonio.

Salí del vestuario con la bandeja en las manos y cambié el letrero de cerrado por el de abierto. Al cabo de los cinco minutos llegó la primera pareja. No tendrían más de unos treinta años. El era pelirrojo y ella era pelinegra y exuberante.

—Buenas tardes, amos.- Saludé acercándome a ellos.- ¿En cual de nuestras mesas desean sentarse?- Pregunté con mi voz de niña buena. La chica se refregó contra el brazo de su novio y le indicó una que estaba cerca de la ventana.- ¡Bien! Acompáñenme, amos.- Pedí dando saltitos hasta llegar a la mesa elegida.

Ellos se sentaron enfrentados, es decir, ella en un lado y él en el otro. Ambos cogieron una de las cartas rosas y con dibujos kawaiis que tenían en la mesa.

—Déjenme aconsejarles, amos.- Pedí fingiendo estar avergonzada por interrumpirlos.- ¿Quétipo de velada desean?- Pregunté, ellos me miraban extrañados.- Bueno, amos, pueden que hayan venido aquí a charlas y no a comer demasiado o, en su defecto, a comer una exquisita comida.- Espliqué.

—No queremos comer demasiado, ¿verdad, mi amor?- Preguntó ella, a lo que él asintió dándole la razón. Yo di dos saltos y sonreí ampliamente. Si fuera actriz, seguro que estaría en Holliwood o en algo parecido.

—¡Qué bien! ¡Awn, quieren algo romántico y ameno! ¡Son tan cucos, amos!- Exclamé sonrojándolos.- En ese caso lo mejor serán un par de café acompañados de dulces Kawaiis.- Di una vuelta sobre mi misma alzando la bandeja.- Será un día estupendo, ya lo verán amos.- Sonreí y me marché trotando hacía la barra.

Cambié mi expresión por una seria mientras escribía el pedido y se lo daba a Ino. Escuché el ruido de la campanilla que estaba colgada delante de la puerta, que solo sonaba si esta se abría. Quise abrir mi boca en señal de sorpresa pero me contuve, aquellos chicos eran guapísimos, en especial el de pelo azabache y ojos negros como la más oscura noche.

·

·

·

**Sasuke**

Acababa de huir del grupo de estúpidas descerebradas que me seguían a todas partes. Esa era mi condena por ser perfecto y mujeriego, tener cientos de chicas hermosas por pasar una noche conmigo.

—¡Hey, maldito!- Genial, ese era el estúpido de Naruto. Sus gritos se escuchaban por toda la oficina, maldita la hora en la que mi hermano lo contrató.- ¡No me ignores!- Paré y me giré enfrentándolo enojado.

—¿Qué?- Pregunté aún más molesto, tenía muy poca paciencia y ese inútil acababa con ella nada más asomar su estúpida cabeza.- No tengo todo el maldito día.- Advertí.

—Oye, no empieces con tu mal humor. Los chicos y yo hemos decidido salir a comer por ahí.- levanté una ceja y lo miré aún más enojado soltando un "¿Y?"- Joder, venía a preguntarte por si quería venir, vamos Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji, Sasori, Rock Lee y yo.- Suspiré, sabía que al final por una cosa u otra iba a acabar aceptando, así de infortunado era.

—No.- Respondí tajante, pero ahí venía el idiota de Itachi. Se paró frente a nosotros y preguntó un simple "¿Algún problema?". Por supuesto, Naruto le contó sobre la comida y mi hermano decidió darme el día libre quitándome las llaves de la mansión para que no tuviera ningún otro sitio al que acudir.

Sí, desde hacía dos años que me mudé a vivir con mi hermano. Mis padres habían decidido irse de crucero para recorrer los lugares más hermosos del mundo, dejándonos a mi y a Itachi al mando.

Al final tuve que aceptar la invitación de ir a comer. Me sorprendí un poco al saber a ser en un Maid Café, la última vez que fui a uno, terminé en la cama con una de las maid. Así que al entrar me fijé en las dos chicas que estaban esta ve como "camareras". La rubia se veía inocente, pero la pelirrosa tenía algo en su mirada que me hacía desear conocerla, ella parecía ser más ruda.

—¡Buenas tardes, amos!- Su tono infantil era delicioso, pero su falsa sonrisa delataba su odio hacía aquel trabajo.- Me llamo Sakura, y, estoy aquí para atenderlos en lo que deseen.- Hmp, en lo que desee, ¿eh?

Quizá no había sido mala idea eso de venir a _"comer"_.

·

·

·

¡Cuánto tiempo!

He de confesar que para mi ha sido una grata sorpresa encontrar 5 reviews en este fic que yo pensaba que iba a ser un completo desastre.

Bueno, como sois nuevas lectoras y puede que lectores (sip, ellos están en las sombras), e de comunicaros que para mi es una grata costumbre responder a los reviews que me escribís y que tanto me gustan leer.

Empecemos pues :3

_**2318sasusaku: **_¡Hola y gracias por ser la primera en comentar! En primer lugar quería confesarte que yo también soy española y puede que Sakura recuerde también un poquito de su estancia en España en los próximos capítulos :) Concretamente soy de Huelva, ojalá que vivamos cerca, sería una bonita coincidencia.

_**XXKushinaXx: **_¡Hola! No te preocupes, a mi a veces también me pasa eso de leer y no dejar reviews. ;) Me alegra que mi historia haya logrado captar tu bellísima atención.

_** : **_¡Hola! Claro que pensaba continuarla, espero que haya gustado este nuevo capítulo.

_**Uzumaki-suki:**_ ¡Hola! Me alaga eso de que digas que es diferente y que por ende te gusta :D Gracias de corazón.

_**Rose Tutiven:**_ ¡Hola! Tendré que ver ese anime, me fascina el trabajo de las maid, ¿Quien noquerría traajar en uno? ¡Ah, cierto! Sakura jejeje. Como ves, Sasuke ya ha entrado en la escena :) Y me ha gustado eso de los celos, los pondré en algún capitulo.

_Hasta la próxima._


End file.
